Arcana Terra
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Years long passed since the end of the Second Wizard War. Years have passed since magic was revealed to the mundane. Years passed, and finally an age long question was answered. "We are not alone." Though the question was answered in an aggressive manner as Shanxi is now under attack. It's time for the Empyreon of Arcana Terra, to take the stage. Harry/Mione/Daph/Toria/Gabi
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

**Here is another fanfic that I will continue. Because what the heck guys. I have seen Harry Potter controls Zerg, Harry Potter serves or somehow controls some protoss (Mine not included) But I have only seen ONE so far that Harry controls the Terrans, and frankly I am disappointed.**

**So I figured, hey? Why not make my own. Again.**

**This fanfic will take place in the Mass Effect Universe. Namely around the First Contact War, but this time the Humans of The Empyreon of Arcana Terra will be ready, more than ready to handle anything.**

**The prologue here will start with talking more about Events leading up to the FCW. As well as my version of the Field Manual at the end.**

**With that said and done. All Hail the Emperor Hadrian James Evans Potter, the Master of Death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea- Eh, what am I saying. You guys know the drill.**

* * *

\- Prologue -

* * *

**/ Username: ******* /**

**/ Password: ************ /**

**/ SecuriCode Pass: ****** /**

**/ Login Successful /**

**/ Welcome, ******* /**

**/ Event Log: Access Granted /**

/ May 2, 1998 /

The Great Siege of Hogwarts

Dark Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the last of his horcruxes destroyed he made a final stand hoping to cripple magical Britain before he falls.

The Climax of the Second Wizard War

Harry Potter willingly sacrificed his mortality to be able to stand against Voldemort in the final battle. Becoming the Master of Death, he went into battle like a warrior possessed and almost singlehandedly demolished the entirety of the Dark Lord's Death Eater army.

The Death of the Dark Lord Voldemort

After a long grueling battle, finally Harry Potter struck the killing blow via a cataclysmic blast of fiendfyre. Disintegrating Voldemort and freeing the magical world of a mass murdering terrorist.

/ May 3, 1998 /

Youngest Declaration

Only a day after the final battle, the people of magical Britain elected Harry Potter as their new Minister of Magic. Despite his repeated refusal, he took up the mantle of being the leader of Magical Britain.

Massive Reforms

The first thing that the new minister moved forward was to change tax rates, moving budget and funds to more important departments. No longer outlawing Dark Magic was a worry until he gave his speech that Dark magic can also be used to help people. He however made heavy punishments usually imprisonment to death on sight sometimes to those who would abuse the magic for their own needs.

/ July 16, 1998 /

The Triple Marriage

Minister Potter proposed to two of his loved ladies who accepted his proposal. Ladies Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass were happily married to their loving husband.

/ December 19, 1998 /

Magical Countries deferring to Highlord Potter

After the plans behind his back by his wives and the entire magical world that respects the minister, Harry Potter was unwillingly elected to be the new Highlord of the Magical Race. His annoyance was legendary that day but he accepted it with a humble attitude.

/ January 9, 1999 /

The Gentle Reveal

Highlord Potter gently revealed to the entirety of the mundane world that magic exists. At first skeptical and fearful masses rioted but were quieted down when he began sending medi-witches and medi-wizards to hospitals around the world to help the people.

Destruction of Cults

Under the command of Highlord Potter and the various world leaders, they sent forces to destroy anti-magic racist groups, terrorist cults, and other malicious groups.

/ March 4, 1999 /

Peaceful Coexistence

Mundane and Magical people coexisted, there were some suspicions still but it was cleared, especially since it was revealed that the Three Unforgivables were magically locked to be and only be medical spells. Avada Kedavra to quickly end a patient's suffering, Cruciatus to reactivate a person's nervous system, and Imperius to coerce scared people to face their fears.

/ March 5, 1999 /

Highlord Passes Out

His wives Hermione Potter nee Granger and Daphne Potter nee Greengrass announced to him that he was having kids, a single girl from Daphne, and twins one boy one girl from Hermione. He fainted after the news according to his wives and his guards much to his embarrassment.

/ August 26, 1999 /

Heavy Discussions

Highlord Potter and the various world leaders were discussing that they should finally unite under one banner, there were several who didn't want to defer to a higher authority, the Highlord was fine with deferring but prefer that they have to settle this on their own first as he only for now had jurisdiction over magical matters only.

The World Almost United

Most accepting the fact that they need someone younger to lead for a longer time, the vote has been passed that Highlord Potter is to become the leader of the united world much to his annoyance and embarrassment.

War of the World

Some leaders outright refused and decided in their infinite wisdom(Idiocy) to unite together themselves and declare war against the United Countries of Magic and Mundane as the Coalition of United Governments.

/ October 18, 1999 /

Massive Rescue

Harry Potter, Highlord of the United Countries of Magic and Mundane ordered several armies to protect and save the magical countries stuck in Coalition territories, establishing forward bases and safe zones for sympathetic people against the Coalition.

/ October 20, 1999 /

A Message to the Highlord

Horrifying the masses, the Coalition bombed several large cities of innocents around the world, casualties in the millions.

Destructive Retaliation

In response to the Coalition's act of aggression. The Highlord took to the battle himself and personally destroyed the battlefields, collapsing the world on top of Coalition forces before systematically demolishing Coalition bases and outposts while sending out more magic and mundane forces to contain the Coalition to their own countries.

/ October 22, 1999 /

End to the War of the World

In the climax of the war, Highlord Harry Potter and the other world leaders under his rule found the Coalition Main Headquarters and assaulted it with their forces before executing them under the Highlord's order as he read their minds and saw they were not worth rehabilitating.

/ October 23, 1999 /

United at Last

With the Coalition leaders slain and the countries now under control. The United Countries of Magic and Mundane was now abolished and The Empyreon of Arcana Terra was created.

World Reforms

After Harry Potter's coronation as Emperor and his wives as Empresses, his first act was to elect new leaders for the countries of the former Coalition. After that he began the combination of research teams from both magical and mundane to create new technologies. As well as tax reforms, slow currency changes, new laws and abolishing some old ones, as a small prank he made a holiday called Anime August and to his embarrassment and amusement it was well accepted by the masses.

/ November 8, 1999 /

The Births

Not sparing any expense, Emperor Potter made it so his personal army and assassins were guarding the hospital and near the delivery chamber and quintuple checking the doctors and nurses. After all that, he suffered under two broken hands as his wives gave birth to his children. Empress Daphne's daughter was named Annabeth Jane Potter, while Empress Hermione's twins were named Sirius Severus Potter for the boy, and Marielle Lily Potter for the girl.

/ November 9, 1999 /

Energy Crisis Breakthrough

Through the combined efforts of the M&M Research Institute. A new power source just a little weaker than nuclear fission and environmentally friendly was founded. Through the combination ratio of 1:10 with an unstable fuel crystal being 1 and the magical Floo Plant powdered extract being 10, the creation of the Flooel Crystalline Energon was possible, a massive energy project spearheaded by the Empresses Hermione and Daphne themselves. Their explanation of the Floo powder extract containing and stabilizing the normally unstable crystal compound astounded fellow research teams and they vowed to do as good as them.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ March 15, 2015 /

M&M Factory Breakthrough

It has been confirmed by the Research Institute of M&M that should manufacturing machines have runic enchantments on them, the items they produce would have increased durability as well as increasing production output by 60%, meeting inventory demands much simpler and easier.

Factory Production impresses the Emperor

With the new runic enhancements added, factories that made steel were now producing a material far more durable and denser than the regular steel. The new Neosteel has been confirmed to be almost ten times stronger than regular steel.

/ October 3, 2015 /

M&M and Military War Asset Collaboration Breakthrough

Researchers and others managed to create a working gauss rifle. The first of its kind which was named the AGR-14 Rifle. It was capable of firing 8mm jacketless slugs at speeds fast enough to punch through a sheet of neosteel that is three inches thick, after refitting the Empyreon's army, soldiers complained that the recoil was a bitch.

/ January 6, 2016 /

Genius Princesses

Princesses Annabeth and Marielle Potter impressed their parents and astounded many researchers around the world when together they developed a working prototype powered armor suit capable of letting the wearer lift up four tons of weight.

/ April 21, 2016 /

Warrior Prince

The First Prince Sirius Severus Potter impressed his father the emperor once he showed his natural aptitude for his brand of supermagic and fighting style. As well as possessing quite a tactical mind for someone his age.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ November 6, 2020 /

Power Armor Realized

Created by the M&M, Princess Annabeth Jane Potter and her sister Princess Marielle Lily Potter, the very first EMC-300 Powered Combat Suit was made and quickly mass produced for the whole army. Painted in the colors of red and black with the symbol of the empyreon branded on the left shoulder, the suit was mass produced and given to the whole army with the AGR-14 Rifles modified to be a bit bigger so that the soldiers in the power armor could use them.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ January 13, 2022 /

Resource Crisis Countdown

Miners and researchers worried the masses that the natural resources of the world are quickly being depleted dry. It's been speculated that the time until the planet is empty of natural resources will be four years.

/ January 17, 2022 /

Emperor Shuts down several Factories

Following the announcement of the countdown of natural depletion. Emperor Potter ordered for several factories to shut down temporarily until they find a way to fix the problem.

/ March 12, 2022 /

Pregnant Again!

Emperor Hadrian Potter almost passed out again once the two Empresses announced to him that they were pregnant again with smiles on their faces. The three leaders later didn't appear in the public eye for quite a few days.

/ August 20, 2022 /

Possible two new Empress?

Emperor Potter and his wives were having a conversation with two women who seem to be indifferent and also infatuated with the man on the throne, or rather in their words, Harry Potter the name that wasn't used since the Second Wizard War. These two women were later found out to be Astoria Greengrass, the little sister of the Empress, and Gabrielle Delacour, the little sister of Fleur Weasley nee Delacour.

/ December 25, 2022 /

Healthy Birth!

On the Eve of Christmas, Empress Daphne and Empress Hermione gave birth to two healthy babies, Empress Daphne's baby was a boy that she named Valerus Arthur Potter. While Empress Hermione's baby was another girl that her father the Emperor named her as Mirajane Aries Potter which was accepted by the wives.

/ February 9, 2022 /

Marriage!

Many somewhat envied Emperor Potter but also pitied him, to the amusement of his wives. Emperor Hadrian Potter has courted and married Astoria Greengrass and Gabrielle Delacour with the permission of his wives and their parents. Both agreed and a few months later Emperor Potter married Empress Astoria Potter nee Greengrass, and Empress Gabrielle Potter nee Delacour. The people believe that he's going to have a hard time managing his time for all of them but no comment was made.

/ July 14, 2023 /

Possible New Equipment?

Emperor Potter believes that the natural resources deficiency problem will be solved by one of his own personal projects spearheaded by the emperor himself. Even his wives were annoyed with him by keeping them in the dark.

/ December 20, 2023 /

Emperor Reactivates Factories

The masses were confused as to why did the emperor reactivate the factories but were placated and told that everything will be fine from the Emperor himself.

/ March 9, 2024 /

New Military Equipment

The Military of the Empyreon was given a massive overhaul as new uniforms, new C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifles, new weapons, and a newer variant the EMC-400 Powered Combat Suit were now given en masse for the entirety of the Empyreon Military as well as new training regiments for the wearing and taking off the suit easily and using it.

New Commercial Equipment

Thanks to the Flooel Crystalline Energon, instant messaging via real time holograms was now possible, even though the holograms were green. It is a massive breakthrough nonetheless and research teams are now trying to add more color than the standard green floo color.

/ April 19, 2025 /

Massive Economic Boon!

Emperor Potter revealed to the masses his completed project in response to the resource crisis, the Philosopher Factory. With the aid of an old alchemist Nicholas Flamel, they created a special machine taking the transmuting aspect of the Real Philosopher's Stone and making it stronger. With the success of that, it is now possible to transmute natural resources from regular stone. Though the process is long, Emperor Potter began commissioning the construction of several more Philosopher Factories hidden and kept well defended around the world.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ March 14, 2053 /

Supreme Commander and Red-Class Head Researcher

By the recommendation of the many sound minds and impressing their father Emperor Hadrian. Prince Sirius Severus Potter, and Princess Annabeth Jane Potter were promoted and given their own titles and offices. With the prince being the new Supreme Commander of the Empyreon Military, second only to his father. While the princess being the highest of the chain of command in all research companies, making her mother Empress Daphne proud.

/ May 21, 2053 /

Project Terranova Initial Release

Spearheaded by Empress Daphne and Head of the French Research team Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, the two plan to create a magic bomb capable of cleansing and terraforming a planet from a desolate and barren wasteland to a lush garden world. Mars and Venus being their closest planets as testing grounds.

Project New Dawn Initial Release

Emperor Hadrian Potter commissioned for the very first two Behemoth-class Battlecruisers to be constructed, as well as a massive supercarrier intending for the ship to colonize another planet. This sentiment was shared by many around the world as the construction and launch site was designated off the coast of Germany.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ June 16, 2055 /

Project Terranova On hold

The project is on hold as Operation New Dawn is needed to be finished before the transport of the first few experimental Terranova Bombs to the planets.

Project GUARDIAN Initial Release

Spearheaded by a Scientist by the name of Maria Hanson, she began a project that was accepted by the Emperor and Empresses as an important one. A planetary shield capable of regulating the sun's UV rays and make sure that the people aren't burning alive on a planet dangerously close to a sun/star. It is speculated by the military that the GUARDIAN shield could also be used to defend from orbital bombardments.

/ October 4, 2056 /

Project GUARDIAN Successful!

Dr. Maria Hanson tested the first experimental GUARDIAN Shield Network with relays that were built at key locations around the world. The shield was successful as global warming temperatures reduced by a significant margin, leaving the polar ice caps safe from melting too much and making heat bearable again.

/ November 2, 2056 /

Full Space Navy Construction

By the command of Emperor Potter, he began the commission of at least eight more Behemoth-class Battlecruisers and for the research team to begin the designing of support cruisers and frigates, as well as carriers and dreadnought classes.

/ December 10, 2056 /

Jobs for All

Thanks to the massive construction commission, many unemployed were now employed for the construction of the massive space ships and the new commissions of several Valkyrie Missile and Gun Cruisers, Liberator Siege Frigates, as well as the construction of space fighters that can survive atmospheric entry.

/ February 17, 2057 /

Project New Dawn Final Preparations

Thanks to the help of the wizards and witches as well as the combined efforts of the world, creation of the two new Behemoth-Class Battlecruisers christened the Hyperion and the Mastadon, along with the very first supercarrier Colony Ship "The Ark" was completed in just under four years. The battlecruisers topping off at 1 kilometer in length and manned by 7000 – 8000 crew people each and several thousand soldiers as protection with The Ark being almost 5 kilometers long holding about 4 Million People wanting to be part of Operation New Dawn.

/ February 18, 2057 /

Project New Dawn Launched!

The Ark launched after a countdown along with it's defender complements the Hyperion and Mastadon. Their first stop was to be Mars to test the one of the Terranova bombs, bot the Hyperion and the Mastadon were each carrying one ordnance.

/ April 12, 2057 /

Project Terranova Successful!

The Hyperion dropped it's ordnance onto the surface of Mars and everyone on board The Ark, Hyperion, and Mastadon were transfixed as they watched Mars get overtaken by green light before dissipating to reveal a new beautiful garden world. Before The Ark was to land and colonize the planet, a brave volunteer from the Mastadon ejected himself out of the ship with a drop pod with no protective suit saying that he will test if the air is clear. He landed and confirmed that the air was breathable.

Project New Dawn Success!

While not really far from the home planet. The people of The Ark quickly began the construction of their first capital city of Mars. A communications ground relay and satellite were first made to establish connection with Earth, signaling to them that the operation was a success.

/ August 10, 2057 /

Colonization of the Sol System

By the command of Emperor Potter, the planets Mercury, Venus, Neptune, and even Pluto. Pluto however is to be used for a secret military project spearheaded by the Supreme Commander Sirius Severus Potter.

/ November 3, 2057 /

GUARD-ing the Hottest Planets

Dr. Maria Hanson and the engineering teams built several more GUARDIAN Relays to build on other planets, Red-Class Co-Head Researcher Marielle Lily Potter ordered for the GUARDIAN Relays to be built first on Mercury and Venus before dropping the Terranova Bombs the designated planets.

/ January 10, 2058 /

GUARDIAN Shields Activated

After two months, the relays were in place on both planets and quickly super shielded before the Terranova bombs were dropped.

Near Catastrophe!

After the Terranova bombs were dropped, the super shields of the GUARDIAN relays were stressed to the max as the shockwave from the bomb almost destroyed the planet's GUARDIAN relays. Researchers Annabeth and Marielle along with their mothers Empresses Daphne and Hermione went to work on to develop a new kind of supershield to protect the relays and maybe improve the existing GUARDIAN Shield.

/ March 23, 2058 /

Unknown Technology

A Behemoth-class Battlecruiser and it's patrol group of seven Valkyrie Cruisers encountered a strange machine in space just a bit away from the orbit of Pluto. The new research ship the Science Vessel was sent out to determine what it is and what is it's purpose.

Cracked Technology and New Project SPACE

The Science Vessel sent back information that it is called a Mass Relay and that it is a warping conduit powered by a resource called Element Zero or Eezo that warps ships to another Mass Relay. Empress Gabrielle, as well as Head Researcher Annabeth and Co-Head Marielle called for the Science Vessel to bring back as much data as possible as their new project.

/ July 12, 2058 /

Project SPACE Breakthrough

A new prototype warp drive was created and put on a behemoth-class battlecruiser filled with people who understood the dangers of testing the warp drive. Activating it, they warped from Earth to Pluto in a manner of seconds. Aside from vomiting and nauseous expressions. The crew is alive and kicking, albeit barfing. All main ships, cruisers, and frigates of the Empyreon Navy were quickly outfitted with two FCE Reactors and a single warp drive each. With the smaller ships such as the Hercules Massive Transport, and the Medivac Dropship having their own smaller warp drives.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ April 23, 2118 /

Alien Artifacts

Dr Maria Hanson and her First-Generation witch daughter Ariel Hanson unearthed a strange alien monolith, researchers say that the monolith has a strange pull on their minds, Ariel Hanson immediately locked off the strange monolith and had the AIs run full tests and decryption assets on it.

/ May 17, 2118 /

We are not Alone

Thanks to the Ariel Hanson, a few researchers, and a bunch of AI programs. Some part of the monolith's secrets were cracked and revealed ancient races of overlords that consisted of the Prothean Empire. It showed the militaristic and tyrannical society of the Prothean, but also revealed the ancient humans, and three other notable races. The Asari, the Turians, and the Salarians. The Protheans seemed to be at war with something, but the rest was still heavily encrypted.

/ August 3, 2118 /

Reveal of Dark Forces

Few months of trying to crack the beacon's secrets revealed a terrifying truth. Ancient machines of old decimated the Prothean Empire with horrifying ease. The Prothean's coined the term Reapers, a titanic machine that harvests organic life. The beacon showed more dangerous aspects of the reapers, such as the cybernetic infection, and a mind control technique called indoctrination. Its been speculated that the Reapers come from the Dark Space between galaxies and wait every 50,000 years.

Immediate Response: Project CLOUD

Emperor Hadrian Potter as soon as he read the report of what the Reapers could immediately spearheaded a project with his wives, Nicholas Flamel, Fleur Weasley, the Hansons, and a few others. The project is aimed to give protection against indoctrination and other mental attacks.

/ January 16, 2119 /

Project CLOUD Success!

The project was completed once a working prototype of an experimental Psyche-Link Disruptor was made. The machine is used to create a wavelength bolstered by magic to intercept any other wavelength trying to control the minds of the people, whether a small wavelength that tries to pass unnoticed or a strong one that batters at the minds of strong-willed people, the machine is designed to interrupt and render the mind attacks useless.

Project MELD

Immediately after, Emperor Potter ordered for a new project. The combining of the Psyche-Link Disruptor and the GUARDIAN Planetary Shield. Dr Maria Hanson and Head Researchers Annabeth and Marielle Potter took to the task like fish to water.

Worlds and Military Outfit

Soon after the new project took hold, Emperor Potter ordered for the new Psyche-Link Disruptors to be added to every ship, and every city on every planet just in case Project MELD should fail, and for outposts to also have their own Psyche-Link Disruptors as another precaution.

/ May 27, 2119 /

Project MELD Success!

GUARDIAN Shields on every Empyreon controlled planet were now upgraded with the Psyche-Link Disruptors, protecting the planet's occupants from indoctrination.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ November 12, 2122 /

Triple Pregnancy

Emperor Hadrian was hit with the news that his wives Empresses Daphne, Astoria, and Gabrielle announced that they were pregnant. His two sons felt faint a bit, but his three daughters just were as happy as their mothers. Empress Hermione was a little disappointed.

/ December 23, 2122 /

Shocking News.

Second Empress Gabrielle Potter nee Delacour was informed by her personal nurse that she was having triplets. Emperor Hadrian fainted along with his eldest son Sirius. The rest were just shocked speechless.

/ February 6, 2123 /

A Quick Pregnancy

Rumors flew throughout the empire that Empress Hermione rode her Emperor for months without end until she became pregnant. Both Emperor and Empress made no comment on that particular rumor, even when pointed out that the Empress was limping.

/ July 27, 2123 /

Cancer Problem Finally Fixed

After decades of research, Ariel Hanson and Fleur Weasley developed a vaccine and a cure to take care of cancer infected carriers.

/ August 21, 2123 /

Healthy Deliveries

After suffering under broken hands thrice in a single night. The Potter Hierarchy is now proud to see five healthy children. Empresses Daphne and Astoria's children were girl and boy respectively. Namely Emily Potter and Tiberius Potter respectively. Gabrielle's triplets were two boys and one girl. The boys being Raynor Potter, Rowell Potter, and her baby girl being Renna Potter.

/ October 13, 2123 /

Magical Prowess

The youngest children of the Potter Hierarchy, namely Prince and Princesses Emily, Raynor, and Renna Potter showed that their magic power is far stronger than that of their siblings. Emperor Potter likened them to near his magic power when it was barely blocked for safety reasons.

/ November 15, 2123 /

World Shaking Birth

Empress Hermione Potter gave birth to a healthy baby girl, her entrance into the world was heralded by a large magic shockwave that gave shivers to everyone and a loud wail that announced to the world that she was there. Emperor Hadrian let go of his own magic to mingle with his youngest daughter's own powerful magic. Princess Morgana Potter was her name and it was well received.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ March 12, 2139 /

Golden Age

The Empyreon of Arcana Terra was in a golden age of mankind. Peaceful, well protected, high economy for all, and new discoveries among the stars were being made.

Grand Empyreon Navy

Led by Emperor Potter himself with his two Grand Admiral children Valerus Potter and Mirajane Potter. With the new Gorgon-Class Battlecruiser, the biggest of the line topping off at 6km the normal of it being 5km. The Bucephalus is the Emperor's Flagship of the First Armada the biggest of the line, followed by his children's own Gorgon-Class Battlecruisers, The Dog Star and The Tiger Lily. Accompanied by several Minotaur-Class Battlecruisers topping at 4km, a bunch of Hercules-Class Battlecruisers which top off at 2km, Behemoth-Class Battlecruisers at their 1km size, a handful of Assault Galleons which were 4.5km long, these are carriers of fighters and ground forces, and numerous Valkyrie Cruisers and Liberator Frigates. Along with thousands of Wraith Fighters, Viking Hybrid Jet/Walkers, Griffin Interceptors, Close-Air Support Banshees and Grizzly Troop Transports. The Empyreon of Arcana Terra has Ten Main Fleets with several hundred smaller fleets patrolling and guarding the worlds of Arcana Terra. Research Ships Science Vessels and Intelligence Craft Ravens may or may not be included.

Unmatched Military Might

Led by Supreme Commander Sirius Potter. The training regiment for the Space Marine Corps, consisting of Marines, Marauders, Firebats, Reapers, and even the Medics were grueling, but gave excellent results. The armor corps, consisting of the Vulture Skrimishing Bike, the Goliath Walker, the Hellion/Hellbat, Crucio Siege Tank, Cyclone Missile Tank, Diamondback Railgun Tank, the Predator Scout/Anti-Personnel Mech, the Warhound Anti-Armor Mech, and the Thor Siege Walker. The Mage corps as well as the newly implemented Ghost and Specter Programs adding more to the specialized infantry.

/ June 4, 2139 /

Project PLUTO Revealed and Success!

Supreme Commander Sirius Potter of the Empyreon Military revealed the project under Emperor Potter's orders. Project PLUTO was revealed to be a massive undertaking as with the help of hundreds of Philosopher Factories built on Pluto, tons of magic and hard back breaking work. Pluto was turned into PLUTO: A Massive Moving Military Starship Builder and Docks, the Second Armada under the command of the Supreme Commander was to be permanently placed there unless told otherwise. PLUTO Station is moved by a series of warp drives and FCE Dedicated Super Thrusters. It's building capabilities, the HEPHAESTUS Forge is the biggest factory, with the factory being inside and outside of the dwarf planet itself.

/ October 17, 2139 /

Titles of the Potter Hierarchy

Prince Tiberius Potter, was promoted to be one of the greatest academic minds. Teaching at different centers to share his knowledge throughout the Empyreon. Prince and Princesses Emily, Raynor, and Renna Potter were heralded by the Emperor to be the Three Kings of the Magic Court. Emily "Garden" Potter: The Verdant King, Raynor "Eclipse" Potter: The Dark King, and Renna "Stellar" Potter: The Golden King. Together, The Three Kings are the head of all magic corps. Prince and Princess Rowell and Morgana Potter became the Shadow Lords, the head of the Empyreon Intelligence Corps.

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ Corrupted File /

/ March 14, 2151 /

First Contact?

The Inactive Relay near Shanxi suddenly came online, to the alarm of the occupants of that system as they only had four Behemoth-Class Battlecruisers and just a number of Valkyrie Cruisers and Liberator Frigates. It didn't help that there were two Science Vessels nearby just scanning the relay just as it started.

War on First Contact!

A fleet of alien cruisers, frigates, and dreadnoughts came out of warp speed and immediately fired upon the unarmed Science Vessels. Killing thousands of innocent researchers and civilians on those ships. The alien fleet would later be known as the Turians.

Retaliation!

A distress call sent from Shanxi to all Empyreon Military channels had the First Armada beginning Warp Jump, the estimated time of arrival to Shanxi would be a four days after the distress call as they have to make three different jumps to get there fast and safe, or so they say.

**/ Event Log: Fully Updated /**

**/ Logging Out /**

**/ Thank you for Using the Terminal /**

* * *

General Williams sighed as he turned off his terminal, his Lieutenant Commander Jinara Cortana walked up quickly beside him with a serious look on her face.

"General Williams, you need to get a better memory chip. I saw your event log, quite a number of event files were corrupted." She stated to him with a raised eyebrow.

The general sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, yes. But enough about that. What is the situation up in space?" He pointedly asked his Lt. Commander. Who walked over to the middle of the room and clicked a button, activating a hologram of the orbital battle.

"The patrol is taking a heavy beating from the alien fleet. The Behemoths are trying to shield the cruisers and frigates from heavy damage but the alien fleet are focusing their fire at the battlecruisers anyway. I doubt they can survive a focused attack for much longer sir." Jinara pointed out with a frown on her face.

Placing a hand to his chin, Williams surveyed the 3D-Holomap of the battle up in orbit and opened his terminal again to view the current garrison on the planet.

Two thousand three hundred Marines, a thousand five hundred Marauders, eight hundred Medics, ten Hellions, eight Goliaths, five Crucio Tanks, and about two damaged Thors. "There's not much for the garrison here either..." He murmured loudly to his aide who watched him.

He looked at her with a determined gaze. "Have the fleet pull back and get into the atmosphere, use the anti-air defenses to support our boys in the skies. Meanwhile have our marine corps and armor corps go to these four cities, they will try and strike all four at once from their angle." He pointed at the four cities just below the fleets.

General Williams immediately brought up a holovideo. "Divide our numbers as evenly as you can four these four cities Lieutenant. Have our engineers get to work on those Thors immediately, we need all the help we can get for now." He pointed out with a grim look on his face.

Nodding her head, Jinara began to relay the orders when General Williams raised his hand, making her stop a bit. She saw him smirk. "Have the boys fire their Yamato Cannons as a parting gift." Lt. Commander Jinara nodded with a small smile.

"Battlecruisers Stark, Maelstrom, Ironstar, and Rebirth. Take down the enemy dreadnoughts with your cannons, light your targets up boys." The woman ordered the small fleet and was rewarded with the holomap showing that the battlecruisers shot their Yamato Cannons at four different alien dreadnoughts, shredding them and crippling several nearby cruisers.

The patrol fleet was shown descending onto the planet. Jinara turned her head to see the General standing up. "Let's go Lieutenant, it's time to suit up." He walked around his desk and to the door, Jinara quickly closed the holo-terminal and quickly followed behind her superior.

* * *

\- An hour earlier on board the Rebirth -

* * *

Captain Loraine Vanheim cursed her luck as the ship rocked from another heavy hit from three of those damned alien cruisers. She leaned onto the holomap and quickly barked orders. "Have the rest of the battlecruisers act as shields for the Valkyrie cruisers and the Liberator frigates. Focus fire at the alien fleet's east and southwest flanks! Bring them into a killzone! Don't let them surround us!" She pointed at the targeted areas.

Looking out the bridge, she quickly counted as many as she could see. "Nearly three times our numbers. We need to fight smarter than them." She murmured.

She looked back down at the map. "Sergeant!" She called out. Getting a reply from her co, she spoke. "Get our Griffins up to intercept any bombers, keep the Vikings and Banshees inside, they'll be more useful down on the ground, and send out cloaked Wraiths to shred the enemy heavy cruisers. Pronto!" She was given an affirmative salute before he began barking orders into the comlink.

"Squadrons Blue and White. You are clear to launch, take out any hostile birds coming to us. Squadrons Shade and Spirit. Silent Launch yourselves and quietly take out the heavies in the enemy fleet. Over." The sergeant finished and turned to his commanding officer when the whole ship shook again from another hit.

Captain Loraine noticed the comms link flashing and quickly pressed it. A holofeed showing the commanders of the Stark, Maelstrom, and Ironstar. "Captain! The Stark is holding but we lost batteries four and ten! We are doing our best but we will be dead if we don't do something soon!" The commander of the Stark said quickly.

She saw the Maelstrom commander nod his head as well. "We are shielding our cruisers and frigates as best as we can, but we aren't firing everything because we are in the way." He said as another explosion shook the Stark's ship.

"Goddamit, fire all forward batteries! No not at them, OF COURSE AT THEM!" The yell of the Stark commander was heard.

Ironstar was looking to the side as he listened to his co, before looking back at the holofeed. "Captain, we lost cruisers six, three, and eight. We'll lose more if we keep this up." His words prompted the Captain to grit her teeth in anger.

"Damn it." She murmured as she tried to think of any strategies to pull out of her ass.

The Maelstrom commander spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Ma'am I have a strategy."

Seeing that she was listening. "Have the Liberator frigates begin unfolding to siege mode and have them manually target the enemy ships, we will then quickly move out the way for the first volley and then cover again." He suggested.

Placing a hand to her chin she quickly looked back at the three commanders. "Acknowledged, follow this strategy. All Liberators are to unfurl behind the battlecruisers and we will unveil them. The cruisers are to fire when they can but to handle any ships and fighters that get funny ideas." She finished and was deigned with salutes from the three.

The holofeed fell and she immediately began barking out the orders at the others to begin the strategy.

Outside, the Liberators began unfolding to use their Mjolnir Siege Cannons while the Behemoths charged their engines. Captain Loraine received the confirmation from the Liberators that they were ready.

"All forces! It's time! All battlecruisers move out of the way and let our boys bring in the thunder!" She ordered, and had to grab onto the terminal to steady herself as the ship quickly ascended to reveal the Liberators charging their cannons.

She immediately looked out to see the space between the fleet and the patrol be filled with yellow as the laser ordnance of the Mjolnir Siege Cannons did their work and watched with a smirk on her face as the enemy fleet received heavy damages. She noticed quite a few of the enemy frigates and a three cruisers exploded in balls of death as they received too many hits from the cannons.

"Cover!" The captain immediately barked and again had to keep hold of the terminal as the Rebirth quickly descended to shield the cruisers and frigates behind them, and good timing as a large amount of enemy fire battered at the battlecruiser's hull.

Captain Loraine looked at the enemy fleet. "Looks like that made them mad." She turned to the holomap and raised a hand to her comm link. "Alright ladies, when the fire lets up. Unleash another volley." She was interrupted as she saw two more enemy cruisers go down.

Her CO turned to her. "Ma'am, Squadrons Shade and Spirit have taken down two heavy cruisers that were fighter and bomber carriers." The captain smirked at that information.

"Those boys are getting drinks on me later, bring them back before they are found, and fast. Seems like our visitors are getting restless." She said as she noticed them stop firing their cannons for a bit and saw thousands of missiles heading for them.

Her eyes widened and quickly opened her comms to the entire patrol. "All forces! Activate point defenses and launch anti-missiles quickly! We got a cloud heading for us!" The captain quickly barked out and saw the point defense and WEB-Missiles take out a majority of the missiles but there were still a number of them.

"ALL HANDS BRACE!" She shouted as everyone in the bridge held onto something as the ship shook a lot.

An operator shouted out. "Captain! We lost engine room three, hangar four, and sector two is heavily damaged!" Captain Loraine grit her teeth, but saw the fire let up.

"Unleash another volley! Quickly!" Her order was followed as the battlecruisers ascended and the Liberators laid another round of thunder into the enemy fleet. She smirked as she saw the enemy fleet begin showing signs of panic as their formerly uniformed firing line became more erratic.

Captain Loraine was about to give another order when she received the order from the General on the planet to abandon the orbit and head back to the planet. She smirked when she was told that they were cleared to give a parting gift with their Cannons.

She quickly opened the comm channel. "Boys! We are heading back into Shanxi! But before we do, all battlecruisers! Let's give them a parting gift, fire the Yamato Cannons at one dreadnought each!" Her order was received as four titanic red energy bolts flew through space and impacting four different dreadnoughts. Blowing them up and crippling a few unfortunate cruisers near them.

Smiling, the captain immediately barked new orders. "Liberators and Valkyries! You girls are to head back first, the battlecruisers will cover the retreat. Get moving people!" She closed the comm channel as she looked at the enemy fleet that fired upon them.

"Let's hope reinforcements are coming soon." She murmured as the patrol fleet began the retreat back into the planet.

* * *

\- On the Bucephalus -

* * *

Looking out the bridge, the fleet was in warp space. Admiral Matt Horner looked around and took to checking everything. With his magic he knew who just entered the bridge. "Attention!" He called out, the people in the bridge either saluted or bowed as an individual entered the command center.

Heavy golden boots clinking with every step, black combat pants, a dark red cape with a golden snake with green eyes on it flowing behind the man, black combat jacket underneath a golden chestplate with a symbol on it, an upside down triangle with a circle in it and a line down the middle, golden gauntlets covering the entire forearm and even the elbow as plated gold gloves with the same symbol on the back of the hand. Steel gray shoulderguards with leather straps holding golden lion heads and golden triangle crests. The man stopped at 7 feet tall with a buff body, long black hair that reaches just below his shoulders kept in a low tied ponytail and bright green eyes framed with bangs that go down the sides of his face, and a faint five o clock shadow.

Admiral Horner saluted with a straight face. "Emperor Potter sir. The fleet will need to warp three times to get to Shanxi." The young admiral stated with a flat look on his face.

Emperor Hadrian Potter, the Master of Death fingered his vintage pocket watch open. "Estimated time admiral?" He asked calmly as he waved off for the people in the bridge to go back to their stations.

The young admiral walked to the star map terminal. "About four days sir, that is the fastest we can go." He said as he turned his head to the emperor who's eyes were closed.

Opening his eyes slowly, he closed his pocket watch. "Is that so. The fleet needs to get to Shanxi faster." The leader of the Empyreon said as he walked to the window and stared out into the warp.

Admiral Horner shook his head with a small frown on his face. "With all due respect sir, but we can't. We need those three different warps so that we don't warp into any planets or stars." He stated as he walked until he stopped just a little behind the emperor.

His eyes roamed to his right, Harry turned his head slightly. "So all we need is a clear path? Or a way to not be destroyed when warping through celestial bodies?" His question confused the young man but he nodded nonetheless.

Harry turned forward as the fleet exited warp space. "All forces. Set a course directly for Shanxi, let me handle the problem of warp crashing." He ordered the armada with a calm look on his face. When nothing happened he continued a little louder. "Now boys." He stated.

Admiral Horner looked at him like he was crazy. "My lord, have you gone mad? What are you planning?!" He was surprised when the Emperor just chuckled good naturedly.

"Child, you have much to learn about me." He finished as his eyes turned completely green, with green, red, and black magic energy swirling around him. The magic dispersed and the entire fleet glowed in the colors before looking as if they are transparent.

The young admiral looked around and at his transparent hands before looking up at the emperor who was just glowing with the magic energy. He was about to speak again when the armada began warp jump.

With his magic, Admiral Horner saw that they were heading straight for a sun. He was about to shout out to stop when the Emperor turned around to look at him with his eyes swirling with three colors. "Believe, child." He stated before turning back front as the sun was right in front of them, unable to look away Matt Horner watched with awed fascination as the armada seemed to phase right through the giant mass of fire.

He looked back at the sun, unaware several others were doing the same and looked back at the emperor.

"We will reach Shanxi, and we will save them." The Emperor stated with a calm fire in his eyes.

A fire not so easily quenched. Watch out aliens, the flames of the Empyreon of Arcana Terra will not be snuffed so easily.

* * *

\- Prologue End -

* * *

**Hey Guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

**You guys like it? Or hate it? It doesn't matter to me, as long as some people like it I'm ok with it.**

**Another OP OP OP fanfic is here. This time, with Hadrian James Evans Potter as the Emperor, Master of Death, masseuse, a philosopher, whatever! Harry here will be godlike-levels OP.**

**Hope you guys are ok with the Corrupted File nonsense, but I needed to at least rush the event log. Even then I'm sorry for it being a little action only, the next chapter when I post it will have more action. I promise, I mean. This is the First Contact War on Shanxi. I'll be writing a lot of battles and such.**

**I hope the chain of command was correct when I wrote this. Any former or current military men or women, I'd be glad to hear if I did it correctly or incorrectly.**

**Now that I look back at it, the Harry Potter part seems a little bit over the top and somewhat rushed. I can agree there, the reference? I don't necessarily hate it. In fact I don't hate it at all, don't know where you got that from. If you got that from the AN I must have mis-typed what I was trying to say.**

**As for the HP characters, well. Yeah I may have went a bit overboard and made it a bit unrealistic. Especially Harry, but in my weak defense, the years have been kind to him. Another thing is that Harry's new look stems from his BLACK Magic Level, the body needs to adapt to hold his magic better, and he can't have that in his older-Younger body.(What?) But yeah, the body must change for Harry's godlike levels of magic and I'm sorry but that's what it is.**

**Anyway, I promised I'd write my Field Manual here. But there is actually quite a number of things on it so I figured to give it it's own "Chapter" sorry about that! I'll quickly post my shitty version of the Field Manual in the next "Chapter". **

**With that said and done. This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out!**


	2. Empyreon Field Manual

**Hey guys, The Oblivion Overlord here.**

**Now I changed a few things, and a few things were big things. So hopefully it doesn't surprise you as much.**

**At the end if you think what the hell man. Am I going for overkill. I will answer that question at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

\- Empyreon Field Manual -

* * *

**Empyreon War Assets: NOTE: It is advised to bring back the assets to prevent reverse-engineering.**

**MARINE CORPS:**

**Empyreon Marine: (War Pig/Sons of Korhal Skin)(Green visors swapped with bright red ones instead.)**

Equipment: EMC-400 Powered Combat Suit: (Empyreon Marine Corps) A hard shell made to withstand a lot of light gun fire and some heavy gun fire, cannot handle any type of anti-armor attacks. It has a stimpack system not included in the old EMC-300. Gives the user increased strength, speed, and a battle computer to keep track of enemies.

C-14 "Impaler" Gauss Rifle: A huge rifle capable of firing 8mm slugs at incredibly high speeds. A sheet of 3 inch neosteel is easily broken by these rifles. Ammo comes in several versions, Jacketless, neosteel tipped, Incendiary, and Shredder rounds. Is big enough for both an armored wearer to use and also a non-armored wearer though it is not advised. Magic allowed for the clip to hold hundreds of bullets before needing to reload.

For Few:

The FU-95 Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle: (Made up name for Raynor's Rifle) A powerful anti-tank sniper rifle firing 35mm HE or AP rounds using a combination of a Gauss and Railgun system. The rifle has a range of 1500 meters before it begins to be less effective. Wind, drop, and other environmental factors must be taken into account when firing from afar. The boys like to mess with it's abbreviation and called it the Fuck U rifle.

Triple M: (The Mother Mercy Minigun) A heavy minigun used for anti-personnel or anti-light armor, it weighs 150 kilograms and fires 8mm custom cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. Magically enhanced ammo box allows it to carry hundred thousands of rounds. (**AN: **Reference?)

**Firebat: (Prometheus Company Skin)**

Equipment: EMC-660 Powered Combat Suit: A heavily modified version of the EMC-400 Powered Combat Suit, featuring bigger and thicker armor, taller and bulkier. The EMC-660 is used as tanks or barricades inside bases. The armor is strong enough to withstand a few strong attacks, though two or three anti-armor attacks will kill them.

Perdition Flamethrower: Triple nozzle flamethrowers, with a fuel source attached to their backs and inside the arms of the suit. Grilling enemies is a deadly tactic especially in enclosed spaces. The fuel compound can be improved to spew out hotter bluish white flames rather than the ordinary red orange flames. Magic has been used to create an infinite building compound to give an infinite use of flame.

**Marauder: (Special Forces Skin)**

Equipment: 5-4 Armored Infantry Suit: Modified from the EMC-660 Powered Combat Suit. This power armor is somewhat denser than it's original counterpart. With good reason as these are front-line infantry, and can act as bullet sponges if needed.

Quad K12 "Punisher" Grenade Launchers: Heavier arms carrying heavier weapons. The launchers carry a builder filled with a crap ton of components capable of building and loading Punisher Grenades into the weapon. The claw on it can be used as a melee tool if needed, but the Punisher grenades are the primary form of attack, high explosive and armor piercing. These grenades can damage armored vehicles and maim biological units. Magic allows for the compartments to have more components to build hundreds of Punisher grenades.

**Reaper: (Special Forces Skin)**

Equipment: Jump Jet Suit: A very lightly armored, but very mobile suit that uses its jump jets for moving. These suits are only used by those who can use the jump jets to maximum effectiveness as the user is practically naked fighting when wearing the suit. But the mobility is unmatched and capable of scaling high platforms. It has a personal shield, but it is not advised to rely on it for protection.

P-38 Pistol: A light pistol used as a skirmishing tool, or a prolonged combat weapon machine pistol if needed.

D-8 Charges: Demolition charges that can flip a Cruico Tank on it's side and have a powerful shockwave that throws back people and vehicles alike. Is used in demolition missions and bunker busters. Juggling with these is ill-advised. Especially rumors flow around that some mages made these stronger.

G-4 Cluster Bombs: Anti-Infantry grenades, a single G-4 can also cripple a vehicle if tossed into it. Also not advised to juggle around.

KD8 Charges: A more focused modified version of the D-8 Charges. Used for indoor combat and as anti-tank charges. It is debatable if this is alright for juggling.

**Medic: (Field Response Theta Skin)**

Equipment: EMC-400 Powered Combat Suit: -

Aegis Shield: Equipped on their right arm. The Aegis Shield is the only means of defense and only defense the medic has, not including a revolver on said shield. The medic's use is primarily a support and healer of the Marine Corps.

Stitching Beams: Shoulder and left arm mounted machines mixed with magic allow the medic to fire a glowing green and gold beam of healing energy, used to knit back damaged skin and eradicate any harmful objects lodged in the body of the patient.

**SPECIAL FORCES:**

**Ghost: (Spec Ops from Nova Covert Ops Skin)**

Equipment: Hostile Environment Suit: A skin tight suit that is resistant to all forms of heat, cold, acid, and poison. The suit comes with light armor that also has the same attributes as well as a Nyx Cloaking module allowing for invisibility. The helmet has night vision, infrared vision, and the men's favorite, X-ray vision, though the girls somehow managed to edit their cloaking module to interfere with the X-ray vision. It also has a personal shield.

C-10 : A dangerous sniper rifle that is unwieldy to those not trained to use it. It fires 25mm Anti-Personnel or Anti-Heavy rounds, capable of one shot killing biological targets. The rifle is effective at 2000 meters range, though very few can fire a clear shot at that range. It has a laser designator for missile strikes if needed. Comes with silencer and different ammo types.

Psi-Katana: A blade akin to a lightsaber from that sci-fi show Star Wars. It is powered by the mind of the Ghost and a small FCE battery.

**Specter:**

Equipment: Deadly Environment Suit: Although equally as resistant as Ghost suits, the Specter suits are more resistant to bullets, explosions and the like. As Specters tend to be battlefield kings should they be unleashed on the field. They have a more medium-light hybrid armor, they also have a Nyx Cloaking module, and same vision settings even though they have different helmets than their sneaky counterpart. It also has a personal shield somewhat stronger than the Ghost's.

AGR-14 Rifle: Although old-school, these Specters use it well. These are scaled down versions of the C-14, and primarily used as training weapons for Marine trainees. The Specters version of the AGR-14 comes with a silencer, a scope, holo-sight, bayonet, and different ammo types.

Psi-Blades: While the Ghost holds it like a sword, the Specter has it mounted on their arms. Long and light, the Specters use the Psi-Blades when caught in melee combat, or if they want just want to use it.

**MAGIC CORPS:**

**Mages:**

Equipment: EMC-97 Armored Magic Suit: (Empyreon Magic Corps) The Armored Magic Suit is much smaller than the EMC-400, in fact it's more like regular armor on a person. It is heavily runed and enchanted to make the mage be able to split concentration in battle easily. Using magic from the air and from the mage, it generates a powerful personal magic shield to protect it from all sorts of damage, either flame, gunshots, tank shots, explosions, and the like. It's maintained by the mage's concentration.

Psi-Katana: Everything is the same but it can both be powered by the FCE Battery or the Mage's magic.

Magic Level: Green – Yellow

**Sorcerers:**

Equipment: EMC-99 Armored Magic Suit: Stronger than the EMC-97, it more resembles the EMC-400 in size and increased strength. It also has countless runes and enchantments to make the wearer stronger physically. The personal shield is stronger and can be expanded to cover nearby allies, though this prevents the Sorcerer from doing anything else.

Psi-Blades: Everything is the same but it can both be powered by the FCE Battery or the Sorcerer's magic.

Magic Level: Blue – Red

**Warlocks:**

Equipment: EMC-101 Armored Magic Suit: The strongest of the Mage Corps armors, it is still roughly the same as the EMC-400 with no outward differences. Though it has a stimpack the same as the marine, but it is filled with potent magic and is to be used as a last resort. The personal shield on this is incredibly powerful.

Magic Level: Gold

MAGIC LEVELS (From Weakest to Strongest)

Green → Yellow → Blue → Red → Gold → White → BLACK

Note: So far only Emperor Hadrian Potter has reached BLACK Level.

**CREATURE CORPS:**

**Combat Oriented:  
**

**Goblins:** Goblins are warriors at heart, but most do not serve in the Empyreon military normally. Rather they act more like guardians and defenders of banks, and the cities the banks are stationed at.

**Werewolves:** While deadly in hand to hand combat, they don't have that good resistance to projectiles. It is known they are fast yes, but they aren't fast enough. Most werewolves in the Empyreon Military undergo a rigorous training to increase their already incredible speed to even greater heights. As well as strength and durability training to make them last longer should they be caught in prolonged combat.

**Espionage Oriented:**

**Werewolves:** Where most werewolves are brought in, using their wolf instincts they make excellent infiltration agents and assassins. After their training their claws can silently cut neosteel without an infernal screeching sound.

**Vampires:** Using their lack of blood circulation, they can further 'deaden' themselves by turning off their breathing and melding their movements with the shadows. Making them excellent artists of stealth and espionage.

**Veela:** While not as quiet as Werewolves and Vampires, the Veela can more act like ordinary civilians and mostly 'coax' "coughSeduceCough" any targets for information.

**Agricultural Oriented:**

**Centaurs:** Refusing to use the equipment of the Empyreon, the centaurs of the worlds under Arcana Terra were brought up to be farmers, hunters, and herders. They are one of the most efficient species when it comes to the land, and they allow themselves to use equipment only if it will directly benefit the lands.

**Goblins:** While also combat oriented, the goblins are more of guardians. They also are one of the leading heads of the Empyreon currency, alongside a few others. Despite their rough attitudes, they are excellent when spotting potential successful business opportunities.

**Giants:** Surprisingly, the giants are considered peaceful creatures and absolutely abhor fighting. Apparently the Dark Lord Voldemort used a ritual to turn the giants into rage filed beasts of destruction. The giants are the helpers of construction and defenders against most natural disasters thanks to their thick hides.

**Mermen:** Mermen are fishers, and excellent ones at that. They are also farmers, ones who excel in growing plants that need to grow underwater.

**ARMOR CORPS:**

**Hellion:(Special Forces Skin)** A fast moving hover scout car with a long focused perdition flamethrower mounted on top of the vehicle. Capable of transforming into it's alternative mode the Hellbat.

**Hellbat:(Special Forces Skin)** A slower moving mechanized unit with two large tower shields and the mounted perdition flame thrower fires in an arc in front of it.

Armaments: Perdition Flamethrower: It has two modes, focused and spread. Focused is far more potent and fires in a straight line, spread allows for the flamethrower to spread the damage in front of it in a cone.

Note: In Hellbat mode, the vehicle is much more durable than in Hellion mode.

**Goliath:(Bulwark Company Skin)** A 12 foot tall mechanized walker that is fast for it's size and capable of kicking enemy infantry and even medium tanks if the speed is fast enough.

Armaments: Triple Heavy Gatling Cannons: Mounted over the shoulders and below the cockpit.(Intentional?) These cannons fire 25mm armor piercing rounds at 50 rounds per shot. Ammo boxes are enchanted to hold more ammo.

MT50-Lanzer Torpedo Launchers: Effective against air targets of all types. A heavy anti-armor missile that travels at high speeds and uses a sophisticated targeting system that makes it follow it's target, or rather tries to follow it's target, daring stunts trick the targeting system as evidenced when the Emperor himself tested it's target lock-on.

**Vulture:** Not really used much by the military, it is used as patrol bikes, for scouting, or hit and run tactics. The Emperor seems to have his own custom one much to the horror of his wives as he's reckless on the thing. Albeit having fun.

Armament: Fragmentation Grenade Launchers: Using a railgun-type sling, the weapon fires a grenade that when colliding with something, explodes in a rather powerful manner, strong enough to dent good armor. It is favored to use these for hit and run tactics, and can be modified to be a harpoon sling for high speed capturing.

**Diamondback Railgun Tanks:** A hybrid heavy-medium tank that hovers. It has a speed that betrays it's heavy nature and can fire accurately while on the move. The speed can be increased to make it a makeshift ram due to it's sharp pointed front. These tanks can be manned by one person.

Armament: Eviscerator Railgun: A powerful railgun capable of launching armor piercing rounds at mach speeds, almost piercing straight through armored vehicles and maiming he crew inside. Magic allows for a compartment to be turned into an assembler to build ordnances for the high powered railgun.

**Stinger: **A fast moving troop hover transport used alongside Hellion with it's back mounted weapons. Used mostly for fast troop transport.

Armaments: (Switchable) 35mm HE Cannon: A cannon that shoots high explosive rounds capable of heavily damaging armor and seriously maiming biological units. Magically enchanted ammo box allows it to fire longer before reloading.

25mm Gatling Cannon: A mounted Gatling gun that shoots at high speeds to shred enemy personnel. Magically enchanted ammo box allows it to fire longer before reloading.

**Predator:** A mechanized unit designed to resemble a wolf, or a feline predator. This mecha animal is fast and dangerous, militarists refuse to comment when they've been told that some Predator units act like regular dogs and cats when played with. Can be used as anti-personnel, anti-light armor, or even infiltrating assassins if needed. It is AI controlled.

Armaments: NeoTitanium Claws: Sharp, durable, and light. These claws cut through even the toughest of neosteel metal. It is highly advised to stay clear of the claws, it is retractable when not in use.

Laser Tail: Powered with a recharging FCE battery. The tail can fire a focused high energy beam, allowing it to cut through metal with ease.

**Warhound:** 22 feet tall, this walker is an anti-armor, slight anti-air unit. Capable of kicking infantry and vehicles easily. It is a dangerous hybrid unit.

Armaments: High-rate Rail Gun: (Interchangeable) Firing at speeds resembling a gauss rifle, the gun fires 15mm impaler spikes at high speeds. Used mainly as an anti-tank weapon first, and anti-air second. Magically enchanted ammo box allows it to fire longer before needing to reload. Mounted on the right socket.

Heavy Rail Gun: Fires a single shot every five seconds, but fires a 25mm anti-tank round that cripples vehicles in three shots and kills on the fourth. Mounted on the left socket.

Cyclone Missiles: Small cluster missiles used as anti-air attack first, and anti-tank second. The cluster missiles are capable of either individually locking onto one enemy, or locking onto multiple enemies at once.

Bulwark Shields: Two mounted shields that protects the sides of the Warhound, capable of withstanding high yield explosives and armor piercing rounds.

**Crucio Heavy/Siege Tank:(Special Forces Skin) **A powerful, and incredibly durable front line tank capable of taking anti armor shots to the face and still be fine. It's incredibly heavy, uses six heavy duty caterpillar tracks, and no normal explosive could knock it on it's side, at best they could just push it. It can switch to an alternate mode called Siege Mode which is essentially a fixed artillery platform that digs in slightly and is even harder to move. It can be piloted by only one person.

Armament: 90mm Crucio Twin Cannons: Heavy tank cannons able to punch through two layers of neosteel hardened plating. Is very deadly against infantry and armored units alike.

180mm Crucio Shock Cannon: Transformed from the 90mm Twin Cannons, the Shock Cannon fires a heavy duty explosive capable of knocking down strongholds in just three shots. These high yield explosives are extremely dangerous to vehicles, and especially infantry.

NOTE: The Crucio Heavy Tank has three separate magic compartments to hold assemblers that create and reload the ammo for the cannons.

**Cyclone Missile Tank:(Special Forces Skin)** With the same mode of transportation as the Crucio, namely caterpillar tracks. These tanks are far faster than the heavy tank, it is mainly an anti-air and anti-armor second. These vehicles have a powerful targeting system that locks onto an enemy despite them moving fast and even if the cyclone itself is moving.

Armament: Typhoon Blasters: Mounted on the sides of the cyclone's rotating cockpit, the Typhoon Missiles yield high explosives that are extremely dangerous for any kind of unit, biological, mechanical, armored, and even heavy armored. Typhoon Missiles are the ground to air missiles, and are also used in fixed platforms alongside Hailfire Missiles.

**Thor:(Special Forces Skin)** One of the most powerful creations of the Empyreon. A Marine called it the single greatest creation of mankind, another called it the Overcompensator. When a Thor is out on the battlefield only two options are viable. Throw everything you have at it, or try to run. Over 50 feet tall, these siege walkers are mobile fortresses, nothing can normally stand in it's path. It is piloted by only one person. It's extremely protected that it's transportation to the battlefield is to drop it from orbit in box form for an epic entrance, or a transport to magnetically carry it around in box form and dropping it onto the battlefield.

Armaments: HAMMER Siege Cannons: With two mounted on each arm, these cannons can punch through anything and everything. It's been tested that these cannons can punch through ship hulls if needed be.

250mm Strike Cannons: (Transformable) The four mounted cannons on it's back at it's first setting. A heavy anti-capital ship mode that fires STORM Rounds that are specifically made for anti-capital ship purposes. Can be used against cruisers and frigates as well.

330mm Barrage Cannons: (Transformable) The four mounted cannons at it's second setting. A Heavy Siege mode, aiming at the sky it fires THUNDER Rounds for five seconds in an arc to a designated area.

Javelin Missile Launchers: A missile array mounted on the front of the shoulders that fires numerous anti-fighter, anti-bomber, and anti-gunship rockets that lock on and pursue at high speeds.

**AIR/SPACE FORCE:**

**Viking:(Hel's Angels/Sky Fury Squadron Skin)** The Viking is a mechanical air/ground hybrid vehicle. Viking pilots are notorious for being agile and dangerous. Viking pilots can be slow and safe with their transformations. But the enemy needs to be careful when the pilot can shift quickly, that means they are good almost excellent when using it, marking them as more dangerous foes.

**Fighter Mode:** Using jet engines and propulsion systems to let it hover. The fighter despite it's bulky design is quite fast and a dangerous adversary in dogfights, even in space. It is a heavy but fast fighter jet.

**Assault Mode:** Transforming into it's alternate mode. The Assault mode turns the Viking into a walker with heavy gatling guns raised and ready to fire. Assault mode is used when the skies are compromised by enemy anti-air, and can shift back to Fighter mode when needed.

Armaments: Twin Gatling Cannons: Two arm mounted or wing mounted Gatling guns that fire 25mm rounds that are armor piercing. Deadly in dogfights, and against ground forces.

MT-50 Lanzer Torpedoes: For the Viking, they can use the missile launchers for both air and ground combat. Even for close-air support if needed be.

Ripwave Missiles: An alternative loadout, missiles when detonated creates a powerful but small shockwave that damages any enemy caught in it. Fatal against infantry, and light air and ground vehicles.

**Banshee:(Special Forces Skin)** A light gunship used for covert bombing tactics, or close air support. Using a combination of special turbofans, and a special propulsion system. This is one of the first air units capable of flying out into space using it's "Ancient" Tech. Using a separate battery, the Banshee has a cloaking module used to engage in stealth bombing missions or unknown close-air support runs.

Armaments: Twin Gauss Cannons: Using gauss technology, mounted on the nose of the craft is a rotate-able turret used for anti-personnel and light anti-aircraft defense, it fires like a machine gun. It is not the primary weapon but can act like one.

Shocklash Rockets: Shocklash Rockets are the Banshee's primary form of attack, an air to ground ordnance that creates a series of explosions on the area it lands in. Heavily effective against all ground targets, magically enchanted ammo box allows the Banshee to store hundreds of Rockets.

**Grizzly Carriers:** A large heavy troop transport that can double as a carpet bomber. It can carry up to forty marines sitting down on the sides of the compartment ten each and the twenty in the middle, alternatively sixteen marauders or firebats can fit in the sides and middle of the compartment.

Armaments: Four Hellsworn 30mm Flak Cannons: There are four Hellsworn Turrets on four points on the sides of Grizzly and is used as an anti-air, and anti-infantry gun.

B2-C 75 Pound Concussion Bomb: (Variant One) These bombs are used to clear enemy personnel from landing zones. Creating a large explosion upon impact, the explosion sends fragmentation shards to everything around it, decimating infantry standing next to said explosion.

B4-F 120 Pound PWN Bomb: (Variant Two) These bombs are used for carpet bombing, creating explosions big enough to decimate buildings on impact.

**Medivac Dropship: (Special Forces Skin)** Is the Empyreon standard troop transport, the Medivac Dropship is the most primarily used due to it's speed and still have a good carrying capacity. Some engineers don't understand it fully due to the engines being powerful enough to allow the dropship to carry a THOR of all things magnetically and still be fine, albeit slow. It can also shift it's inside to become a temporary medical station, giving it's name the MEDIVAC.

**Zeus Lander Transport:(Unused Unit)** The Zeus Lander is a massive transport, bigger than the Grizzly Carrier, it is used to transport supplies, other cargo, and groups of vehicles and infantry together. The Zeus Lander was designed to allow the precious cargo to quickly eject should the transport be too damaged to go on. One the marines made the slogan for the transport. "Better Injured than Dead."

Armament: Five mounted twin laser turrets: A turret on the nose, on the sides above the cargo doors, on the back, and on top. These rotate-able turrets are only strong enough to fend itself against harassers, but against swarms of fighters it is at a disadvantage.

**Wraith:** Primarily a stealth fighter, the Wraith is a fast and hard hitting spacecraft capable of crippling capital ships if left unchecked. While being a stealth fighter first and foremost, the Wraith can still engage in regular dog fights, outpacing the Viking with it's speed and slightly vaster maneuverability. It has a separate battery that charges it's cloaking module.

Armament: Gemini Missiles: Anti-Armor rockets, it is not like a normal rocket that it explodes normally, rather the missile explosion is focused in front of where the rocket hits, ensuring maximum damage.

Triple Burst Lasers: Armed with a laser cannon on each of the three wings, the laser cannons fire in an order, one after the other. Ensuring the fighter fires it's weapons consistently. The laser cannons are effective with direct hits, glancing blows are less effective despite being a laser.

**Griffon Interceptor:(Wrong Spelling last chapter Sorry!)** A very fast space fighter used to intercept any enemy bombers or transports. While not as armored as the Viking, the Griffon makes up for it with ridiculous speeds, even faster than the Wraith.

Armament: Twin Laser Cannons: Armed with a laser cannon on each of the prongs framing the cockpit, these laser cannons are only light and powerful enough to deal with fighters and bombers only. Sure focused fire against a heavier armored foe can work, but it's not advised unless desperate.

Claw Missiles: Working similar to the Gemini Missiles, these also explode in a cone in front of it, just not as strong as the Gemini Missiles and the explosion is akin to an anti-tank grenade only. But it's light enough and faster than the regular missiles for dog fights, and is more than enough for enemy aircraft.

**EMPYREON NAVY:**

**Liberator:(Special Forces Skin)** A heavy siege frigate, and the only smallest ship in the navy topping off at 650 Meters in length. It is fast for it's large size, and is used as a support and siege craft. It has somewhat strong shielding but weakens in defensive power once in Siege Mode due to the power requirements of the Mjolnir Cannons.

Armaments: ATA/ATS Laser Cannons: About 8 laser batteries are present on the Liberator, they are used against enemy ships and transports mostly. 4 Turrets.

Hellsworn Flak Cannons: There are ten Flak turrets on the Liberator, used against enemy fighters, bombers, and incoming missiles.

Mjolnir Siege Cannon: Needing to unfurl to use it, these are two large laser cannons that charge quickly before expelling the energy as a powerful laser blast that tears through heavy armor easily. Extremely fatal even from five feet away from ground zero. It is only able to fire in a cone where the Liberator is pointing in the first place. The strength of the Mjolnir is greater than the Battlecruiser's regular laser cannons, but weaker than the Yamato Cannon.

**Valkyrie:** A heavy cruiser that comes in several variants. The Laser, and The Missile Cruisers. These cruisers while numerous, are support craft for the main guns. Stopping at 800 Meters in length, these cruisers are well armed and well armored. With slightly stronger shielding than the Liberator, these cruisers can take several big hits before going down.

Armaments: Laser Variant: ATA/ATS Laser Cannons: The Valkyrie has about 18 laser batteries, used against enemy ships and enemy transports. 9 Turrets.

Armaments: Missile Variant: ATA/ATS Laser Cannons: Less than the dedicated laser variant, this variant only has 4 laser batteries. 2 Turrets.

MT-50 Lanzer Torpedoes:(Interchangeable) Used for anti-cruiser, and anti-frigate mostly, sometimes anti-capital. There are fourteen launchers.

Gemini Missiles:(Interchangeable) Especially used against Capital-classes, and heaviest of the cruiser class. Uses the aforementioned fourteen launchers.

Armaments: Both Variants: Hellsworn Flak Cannons: There are twenty flak turrets on the Valkyrie, used against enemy fighters, bombers, and sometimes incoming missiles.

WEB-Missiles: There are only six dedicated launch ports for the WEB-Missiles. The WEB Missile is an anti-missile ordnance, while flying towards incoming missiles they detonate to create a hexagonal heated 'web' that detects and forcefully detonates any missiles passing through it's 'web'.

**Assault Galleon:** The only carrier in the Empyreon Fleet, this ship tops off at 3.5 Kilometers long. These are carriers of thousands of fighters, bombers, transports, soldiers, vehicles, and the like. (Not supposed to have been 4.5) Has a strong shield due to having little need for power to the few weapons.

Armament: Polariton Torpedoes: Only eight torpedo bays are on the Assault Galleon for heavy ship battles should it get caught alone. These torpedoes are slightly stronger than Lanzers by a small margin.

Hellsworn Flak Cannons: There are thirty-two flak turrets on the Assault Galleon.

WEB-Missiles: The Assault Galleon carries twenty WEB launchers on it's hull.

**BATTLECRUISER:(Special Forces Skin) **The bread and butter of the Empyreon Navy, these are the front line, the primary battle line in space. These are space fortresses that defend the Empyreon and it's citizens. There are four classes to the battlecruiser, relating to the size and armaments. It carries thousands of soldiers and varying classes have crews ranging from 7000, to 12000.

**Behemoth-Class:** Topping off at 1 Kilometer in length, this is the very first and quite the most mass produced size of battlecruisers, a third rate ship-o-the-line. Crew 7000-8000. The Behemoth has a shield similar to the Valkyrie shield, but weakens whenever charging for the Yamato Cannon.

Armaments: ATA/ATS Laser Cannons: The Behemoth-Class has 24 main laser batteries, 8 heavy laser batteries, and 12 laser batteries. 12 Main Turrets. 4 Heavy Turrets. 6 Minor Turrets.

Point Defense System: There are ten point defense platforms on the Behemoth-Class.

Hellsworn Flak Cannons: There are thirty flak turrets on the Behemoth-Class.

WEB-Missiles: The Behemoth-Class has twelve dedicated launchers for these anti-missile ordnances.

Yamato Cannon: One of the strongest if not THE strongest siege weapon in the Empyreon Arsenal. It charges slowly then fires a superheated ball of highly condensed, unstable, and barely contained ball of energy before firing it at an unfortunate soul. For the Behemoth-Class, they can only use it once before having to recharge it for two hours.

**Hercules-Class:** Tops off at 2 Kilometers length, these are the second rate ship-o-the-line of the Empyreon Navy. Crew 8500-9500. So far the only ship in the Empyreon Navy with one of the weakest shielding. Primarily due to the Plasma Torpedoes and because the plasma explodes inside the shielding if it's too strong.

Armaments: ATA/ATS Laser Cannons: The Hercules-Class has 32 Main Batteries, 16 Heavy Batteries, and 20 Minor Batteries. 16 Main Turrets, 8 Heavy Turrets, 10 Minor Turrets.

Plasma Torpedoes: Heavy anti-ship torpedoes, the Hercules-Class has twelve torpedo bays. Plasma Torpedoes are capital-class cripplers if fired en masse, plasma condensed into an unstable contained form around a small torpedo whose sole purpose is to carry the plasma ball to it's destination. Once the torpedo makes contact with the ship, the containment field is broken and the plasma explodes, generating a superheated explosion that heavily damages even the heaviest armor.

Point Defense System: There are twenty-two point defense platforms on the Hercules-Class.

Hellsworn Flak Cannons: There are forty-eight flak turrets on the Hercules Class.

WEB-Missiles: The Hercules-Class has twenty-two dedicated WEB launchers.

**Minotaur-Class:** Tops off at 4 Kilometers in length, these are the first rate ship-o-the-line of the Empyreon Navy and only admirals have command of these mighty vessels. A shield on par with the Assault Galleon, does not weaken in strength when charging the Yamato Cannon. Though is possible to overcharge the shield to tank obscene amounts of damage.

Armaments: ATA/ATS Laser Cannons: The Minotaur-Class has 52 Main Batteries, 36 Heavy Batteries, and 40 Minor Batteries. 26 Main Turrets, 18 Heavy Turrets, 20 Minor Turrets.

Hailfire Missile Pods: There are twelve Hailfire Launchers on the Minotaur-Class. Hailfire missiles are cluster missiles designed for anti-fighter, and anti-bomber use.

Point Defense System: There are thirty-eight point defense platforms on the Minotaur-Class.

Hellsworn Flak Cannons: There are sixty-four flak turrets on the Minotaur-Class.

WEB-Missiles: The Minotaur-Class has thirty-six dedicated WEB Launchers.

Yamato Cannon: The Minotaur-Class Yamato Cannon can be used two times before having to recharge in an hour and a half.

**Gorgon-Class:** The far from normal size of these titans is 5 Kilometers. The biggest being 6 Kilometers which is the size of the Bucephalus, the Emperor's flagship, and the only 6km Gorgon-Class in existence.. Very few Gorgon-Classes have been made. Gorgon-Class shields are nearly on par with GUARDIAN Planetary Shields.

Armaments: ATA/ATS Laser Cannons: 84 Main Batteries, 52 Heavy Batteries, and 66 Minor Batteries. 42 Main Turrets, 26 Heavy Batteries, 38 Minor Batteries.

J23 Anti-Ship Missiles: There are thirty-eight J23 Missile Launchers on the Gorgon-Class.

Point Defense System: There are sixty-two point defense platforms on the Gorgon-Class.

Hellsworn Flak Cannons: There are eighty-two flak turrets on the Minotaur-Class.

WEB-Missiles: The Gorgon-Class has fifty-two dedicated WEB Launchers.

Nuclear Missile: The Gorgon-Classes have a single SUNSET Nuke on standby. Heavily protected and prepared to deactivate should the Gorgon-Class be heavily damaged.

**DEDICATED SHIPS:**

**Raven:(Special Forces Skin)** The Raven is an intelligence gathering, anti-hacking, detection craft. It is used in the SPECIAL FORCES for reconnaissance, infiltration, and espionage operations. Has a cloaking module, and a minor shield. Minor shielding so to avoid energy detection.

**Science Vessel:** A purely research vessel, thousands of civilians on board the moving space research station only use it for researching and cataloging strange occurrences, events, or unknown artifacts in space. Somewhat strong shielding system, but will break quickly when focused on.

**CLASSIFIED: ****Star Base:** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

\- Empyreon Field Manual End -

* * *

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here.**

**Yes. I am going for beyond overkill. Especially since it's in the Mass Effect Universe, I made the Empyreon far beyond overkill it hurts and I fucking love it.**

**Now I should point out before I do the next chapter in the future that despite there being The First Armada, and The Second Armada. Only those two armadas exist, the rest are just small fleets. Even then they are powerful. :D**

**Harry won't be staying on his ship for long, of course there will be moments with him, his wives, his children, and some other humorous scenes happening.**

**Another thing is Harry while calm and collected, can still be a bit of a crazy jackass when relaxing… Future evidence being the Custom Vulture bike he rides around the city, scaring the shit out of any unfortunate souls that he passes by.**

**Anyway, that is all done and over. This is The Oblivion Overlord, signing out. PEACE!**


End file.
